It is common for such air-flow deflectors which are located on the top of a floor register in a building to have only one air-flow direction. Air-flow deflectors of this type are uneconomical and inconvenient because warm and cool forced air are both used in a building. The warm forced air-flow should be directed in a more horizontal direction because warm air is light and flows upwardly by itself. The cool forced air should be directed in the upward direction, because cool air is heavy and settles down by itself. Therefore, where warm and cool forced air are both used in a building, two types of air-flow deflectors are required to direct the air properly in order to hear or cool economically and thus save money. Having two forced air-flow deflectors for each floor register in a building would be uneconomical and inconvenient. First, in these types of air-flow deflectors, the air-flow direction is not adjustable. Secondly, the cost for a second air-flow deflector for each floor register or air outlet in a building is not economical. Thirdly, the required storage space for that type of air-flow deflector, which is not in use at the time, is inconvenient.
I have found that these mentioned disadvantages may be overcome by providing only one very simple in structure and affordable, manually adjustable air-flow deflector, which may guide warm or cool forced air in three different, economical air-flow directions from a floor register or other forced air outlet in a building. One direction is horizontal, for a warm forced air-flow direction; one is upward, for a cool forced air-flow direction; and one is between the warm or cool air-flow directions, which is sometimes required to correct a wasted or an uneconomical and inconvenient air-flow direction. In this device, the air-flow guiding plate is manually adjustable and may guide warm or cool forced air in the required economical and convenient air-flow direction. The upwardly and forwardly slanted back plate of this adjustable air-flow deflector may prevent an unwanted air-flow to curtains or windows. This air-flow deflector may be manufactured from suitable plastic or other suitable material. Because of the very simple structure, the cost of this air-flow deflector should be very low and affordable, thus saving users a substantial amount of money. Because the direction of air-flow is controllable by means of placement of the air-flow guiding plate within the air-flow deflector, this air-flow deflector may be permanently connected with fasteners to the floor or floor register, but is preferably connected by means of magnets so as to be removable.